plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2
Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 is a third-person shooter video game developed by PopCap Games and published by Electronic Arts. It is the sequel to Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. The game was announced on the Xbox E3 briefing on June 15, 2015. Only a trailer was shown, but gameplay footage was later presented on EA Games' E3 press conference. According to the online game stores, the game is scheduled to be released by Q1, 2016 (Spring 2016 according to the Facebook and Twitter pages about the game) for PC and current generation consoles.[https://www.pvzgw2.com/ Official website for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2] On a GamesRadar article,GamesRadar article EA has confirmed that players who unlocked playable characters in the first game will have their characters in the sequel already unlocked. In the same article, a single-player mode was confirmed, along with 6 new classes including Citron and Super Brainz, over 100 playable characters and 12 new maps. Also a new ranking system has been introduced, however this means that every player will start from rank 1 when they begin the game for the first time. Most, possibly even all customization items from the first Garden Warfare are not returning to Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2. Some of this information was later added to the official website.If players pre-order the game they receive a free in game item which is also a spoof of Mass Effect, the Z7 Mech Game History *June 15, 2015: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 ''is being announced to be coming next year's spring. (Q1) *June 15, 2015: A new trailer for the game is being released *June 15, 2015: A new video containing new upcoming features to the game such as Graveyard Ops and three new classes has been released. *July 8, 2015: A second trailer for the game has been released announcing new "Seeds of Time" map and Split Screen gameplay. *August 3, 2015: Popcap announces reveal more of the gameplay of the Rose, Citron, and Kernel Corn on next week. *August 5, 2015: New trailer from the game's reveal at Gamescom 2015 is produced introducing abilities of Rose, Citron and Kernel Corn, new map "Moon Base Z", and new "Backyard Battleground" quest feature. Plants New plants *Citron (Character class) *Rose (Character class) *Kernel Corn (Character class) *Weeds, the plant equivalent to the AI zombies in Garden Ops *Unnamed Weed wearing a pumpkin *Unnamed Weed wearing a flower pot *Unnamed armored Weed wearing a vase *Unnamed rock-themed Peashooter variant *Giga Torchwood as a Graveyard Ops boss *Unnamed dandelion-styled spawnable plant *E.M.Peach Returning plants *All Peashooter variants except Berry Shooter *All Sunflower variants *All Chomper variants except Chester Chomper *All Cactus variants except Citrus Cactus *Garlic Drone *Artichoke Drone *Heal Flower *Spikeweed *Chili Bean Bomb *Bonk Choy Zombies New zombies *Super Brainz (Character class) *Captain Deadbeard (Character class) *Imp and Z-Mech (Character class) *Zoologist *Unnamed tennis-themed All-Star variant *Unnamed ice-themed Engineer variant *Unnamed soundwave-themed Engineer variant *Mr. Toasty *Gatling Bot *Super Heal Bot *Mr. Freezy *Breaker Bot *Rocket Bot Returning zombies *All Engineer variants *All Scientist variants except Dr. Chester *All All-Star variants *All Foot Soldier variants *Browncoat Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Disco Zombie *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate Zombie *Buckethead Pirate Zombie *Flag Pirate Zombie New HUB: Backyard Battleground : The new hub of this game is called the Backyard Battleground. It is not a menu but an interactive map. To the back there is also an area were you can fight in Co-op. To start a match you select it from a machine, and step through the portal. There is also a quest board, on the board you can find also a new xp multiplier meter, 1.00, 1.25, 1.50, 1.75 and 2.00. The more quests you complete the more the bar rises! Some of the quests are daily, so check everyday to complete more special quests! If you complete a quest, you will be rewarded by coins and stars (+ the xp multiplier bar rises!) Gamemodes New *Graveyard Ops *Herbal Assault Returning *Garden Ops *Gardens & Graveyards *Gnome Bomb *Suburbination Maps New Abilities ''Note: While new variations of existing abilities have not been officially confirmed, gameplay from the Garden Warfare 2 booth at E3 2015 does reveal that the Scientist will be receiving a new heal beam similar to the Sunflower. *A Scientist heal beam Gallery Gw2temporary.jpg|Citron Gw2render.jpg|A gameplay shot New zombies in PvZ GW 2.PNG|New zombies, including a new zombie class, Imp and Z-Mech Superhero and Corn.PNG|Super Brainz Tulip.PNG|Rose Pirate Zombie in GW 2.PNG|Captain Deadbeard Wuuuuuut.PNG|Zomburbia Welcome to SUBURBIA.PNG|Suburbia poster/advertisement ixw4KXWxwx4.jpg|The logo of the game Gw2render2.jpg|Citron and Imp and Z-Mech Gw2render3.jpg|Captain Deadbeard and Rose Gw2render4.jpg|Kernel Corn and Super Brainz Giga Torchwood.png|Giga Torchwood, just spawned by the slot machine GW2 Deluxe Version.png|PC Deluxe Edition Cover Art GW2Maps.jpg|4 new maps, including the Time Travel Park, a space map, a snowy type of map and Z-Tech Adcitron.jpg|An ad for Citron Adcaptaindeadbeard.png|An ad for Captain Deadbeard 11667375_10153045407618214_155602295021011198_n.jpg|An ad for Super Brain Sdcccomic.png|PopCap's SDCC comic with Rose, Citron and Dr. Zomboss Screen Shot 2015-07-19 at 6.07.52 pm.png|Disco, Imp, Super Brainz and Pirate Zombie on a bus PvZGW2-Backyard-Mode-Ann.jpg|Backyard Battleground Videos Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2 Announce Trailer E3 2015 Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2 Gameplay Reveal E3 2015 Plants Vs Zombies Garden Warfare 2 Live Gameplay Demo - IGN Live E3 2015|With commentary Plants Vs Zombies Garden Warfare 2 Gameplay Demo - IGN Live E3 2015|Interview Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2 – Seeds of Time Map Reveal SDCC Trailer References Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies (series)